


The Children Shall Remain as such Forever

by N1ght0wl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ght0wl/pseuds/N1ght0wl
Summary: When the Children disappear into the night, the SMP suspects they are dead.But what if, they had only gone elsewhere. Gone to a haven where they could experience childhood and live their lives free of violence or war or conflict.I got the idea from The_Walk_of_Weary_Souls but I did change a few things.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	The Children Shall Remain as such Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back Home I Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678404) by [The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls/pseuds/The_Walk_Of_Weary_Souls). 



Mother Earth was enraged. These were children that were fighting in wars, making horrible sacrifices, and dying. They didn’t deserve it.

She had given the other mortals the opportunities, the benefit of the doubt, and many chances. But this was the final straw.

The blue-eyed child had been exiled from his home.

By his best friend.

Mother Earth was _furious_ when she discovered this. Her anger only grew as she noticed how the lime-green one treated all the children. Gaslighting one, manipulating another. Leaving one to question what he knew and didn’t know, forgetting about one almost entirely.

That was it.

She sent the winds through the night air, strong and warm breezes that felt like a mother's hug. That felt of home, family, and safety.

For all of the adults, the only difference the next day was the strong wind blowing through the air and the abundance of life that seemed to come out of nowhere.

For the four children, however, their lives were about to change. As the wind whistled softly through the trees and the field stretched out as far as the eye could see, Mother Earth waited patiently.

The first child to come to Mother Earth was the purple-eyed boy. The wind dropped him gently at her feet and as she looked upon his sleeping figure, looking peaceful under the starlight, Mother Earth could sense the weariness about him and the isolation that radiated off him in waves. A soft, cool breeze blew through the air and as the boy snuggled further into his hoodie, Mother Earth smiled.

The second to arrive was the hybrid. Black features disappeared in the dark and the white seemed to glow in the starlight, his tail flicking back in forth slowly. She could feel the confusion and desperation coming off of him in waves. She frowned and sighed deeply. She could do nothing to help his mind, for now, that was something that would heal with time and happiness. He had only been here for a short time, but the hybrid had the same amount of sorrow and unhappiness as the other three.

The third and final children arrived together, enveloped in twin breezes. It was kind of ironic, Mother Earth mused as the children were placed gently before her, two brothers in all but blood, separated by adults who were constantly using them. They didn’t deserve these fates, one isolated from the world with only a manipulator to keep him company and the other running a country, with the weight of it all on his shoulders. One left alone by his family and the other forced to exile the only family he had left.

The burn scars from a firework snake up one of the boy’s neck and curls towards his ear. The scars from exile and war litter the other’s skin and his foot is bruised and bleeding.

“I will keep these children safe, even if I have to fight for them.” Mother Nature thought and then all four boys were gone into the night, no trace of them ever being in that field. 

For the next couple of weeks after Mother Earth had taken the children in, they were still closed off and wary. Eventually, they started to open up to one another, and soon they were running across fields, climbing trees, and laughing with one another.

As the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, the children remained as children, still youthful and full of laughter.

For this was Mother Earth’s final gift to them.

The gift of remaining children forever, aging mentally but never physically.

No longer fighting in wars, struggling to stay alive, or worrying about when their next meal would be, the four children spent the days building structures, running through ancient forests, sitting in fields looking up at the stars.

And as the mortals the children once knew faded away into memories, Purpled, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy forged everlasting bonds with one another and grew to be inseparable.

The years after the four children disappeared into the night, the SMP members believed them to be dead. After all, they _were_ children. Maybe not mentally, but physically so. No child could survive out in the wilderness…..right?

These children had gone through so much, multiple conflicts and wars and betrayals, who’s to say they _couldn’t_ survive?

Alas, people believed them to be gone forever, never to return. The mortals were haunted by their laughs and cries of joy and the structures they had built-a UFO floating in the air, a nation, a campsite on an island, a home carved into a hill-remained untouched and unchanged. They were mourning places, sites where a person could almost always be found, longing for whoever used to live there to come back.

The residents knew that this was their fault, that they had caused the children’s demise. They had pushed them past their limit and had caused this. They had ignored the children’s ails and used them as tools in this game of life.

Sometimes, whenever a conflict arises, people can see the ghostly figures of the four children. They are standing, hand in hand, staring at the people, looking the same as the night they disappeared. The disappointment fills their eyes as if to say “Did you not learn your lesson?” Then the figures fade and the people look at each other and walk away, knowing that they had to keep the peace. For the lost children.

On the crest of a hill lie four gravestones each etched with a name. 

_Purpled_

_Ranboo_

_Tubbo_

_Tommy_

Every year people gather and wonder. They wonder how they could have changed this. 

The baker wonders how the world came to this. How she failed the children of this world so miserably.

The traitor wonders about their choices in life. They wonder if they had chosen to remain loyal if things might have been different.

The fox wonders how he failed his friends. He wonders how the people he had become so close to over the span of two wars, went out like this, disappearing into the night.

The duck wonders how he failed his president so badly. He wonders how he failed his best friend this terribly.

The arsonist wonders when the joking and taunting became life or death. He wonders how he didn’t realize when it did.

The lover wonders how he let this happen. If anyone could stop it, it should have been him…..right?

The mastermind wonders how he let it get to his head. The victories, the success. He guesses it was because he forgot how it was to be a kid.

The warrior wonders how he forgot that this child was also his brother. He wonders if one of the reasons the kids left was because of him and his betrayal. He wonders if he could have prevented this.

The musician-turned-ghost wonders how this happened. His memory of most of the kids is almost completely gone, the sound of their laughs is the only thing he remembers. The memories of his brother though, are crystal clear. The exile, building Logsteadshire, all of it. He wonders if he could have helped him-all of them-more.

The father wonders how he managed to neglect the kids so bad they left, never to return. He wonders why he chose to take in one and completely abandon another. He wonders if he had taken better care of his boys if everything would have been different.

As the children play in ancient forests, splash in rivers and chase each other through fields, the mortal families they once had mourned their disappearance and supposed death, wishing for them to come home.

But they never will.

They will remain unchanged and when it is time for the mortals to come, the children will be there to welcome them.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious:  
> baker=Niki  
> traitor=Eret  
> fox=Fundy  
> duck=Quackity  
> arsonist=Sapnap  
> lover=George  
> mastermind=Dream  
> warrior=Techno  
> musician-turned-ghost=Wilbur  
> father=Phil
> 
> i hope you liked this! i might add more to it later, but for now, it will remain as a oneshot. ~Owl <3


End file.
